Healing the wounds
by Cwsenior009
Summary: An all out war has just ended and the wounds that were acquired need to be healed, and Riven was no exception to this simple fact, but Has Irelia become the one person who can heal these wounds?
1. Chapter 1

_Just a short story that kept popping in my head and I finally got the chance to put it down on here. Please review with any criticism or helpful remarks, as this will help me become a better right and might give me the motivation to possibly add another chapter if this one is received well. thanks  
_

(_The last rune war has just ended, and casualties from all the city states could be counted up in the thousands. Well known and celebrated champions all across Runeterra could be counted among them, devastating some and causing a celebration for others. General Swains forces have been stopped and the mass chemical warfare that had been intended for the nations of Demacia, Piltover, Ionia, and Bandle City had been a failure. The time has come for swords to be put down, treaties to be signed, friends to re unite and relationships to be found_.)

Pivot, step, lung, repeat became a mantra to the once glorified Noxian soldier. Ever since taking a hit that nearly crippled her, Riven worked out every day to ensure that her weakness could be overcome. There's nothing like having your enemies exploit your weaknesses and to Riven this was UN acceptable. Being so young had its perks but right now she was feeling none of them. Even though she was nearly 25, her body had taken countless blows and she was sure it would taken countless more.

"Pivot, Step, lung, Repeat" Riven murmured to herself as she slowly twisted her back and hips in a way that made her wince in pain and then lunged at the tree. "Why don't you take a break for awhile, and let that poor innocent tree rest. Come here and let me check your bandages" Riven turned shielding her eyes from the glaring sun to see Irelia standing there with a bottle of water, and what looked to be bandages and some gooey paste in a jar and grinned. It was a common occurrence for the two of them to be found together now. At first the villagers were hesitant to welcome Riven, but with the help of Irelia and some of the others everyone eventually came around.

Trading in her typical captain of the guard outfit, Irelia had a casual red and white outfit on that did nothing to hide her figure…though it seemed to Riven that the other woman had no idea that what she wore accentuated the body she normally tried to hide. "Sounds like a plan, so what's in the jar?" asked Riven as she walked over and slowly sat down. Wincing a little as she did so. "Is your back bothering you more today?" Irelia said with a small frown "And this is some paste Soraka made for you. She said to put it on and it will help speed up your body's natural healing process. If you don't mind ill help you with the dressing"

Riven sniffed the contents in the jar which smelled like a mixture of mint and clover, But had a funky looking green tint to it. Gazing at Irelia with a razed eyebrow she sighed and began the daunting process of taking her borrowed shirt off "Its not to bad right now, but its hard to move certain way". With Irelia's help she managed to get it off in a reasonable amount of time. Underneath the bandages Riven sported a still healing scar that crossed from her left shoulder down to her right hip and was at least an inch and half wide…a gift she received from General Swains right hand man Darius the hand of Noxus.

Irelia worked in silence for awhile before she murmured "Thank you for saving me by the way" as she rubbed some of the paste on Riven and started wrapping the bandages around her. This was the first time in almost a month that the incident was spoken of and Riven could tell that it wasn't an easy subject for Irelia to talk about. "Though I would have been fine, and you wouldn't be sitting here suffering". Irelia's face maintained a calm look, but Riven knew the other woman well enough now to hear the emotion in her voice and besides her blades where moving in such a way that betrayed her feelings.

"Your welcome, I'm just sorry I couldn't have been the one to kill him and his brother" said Riven, declining to comment on the last part.

(Flash back_) Irelia had been caught off guard defending Soraka from an attack by Draven, when she was flanked by Darius who raised his axe intending to finish her off by using his famous Noxian Guillotine. Catching this out of the corner of her vision Riven saw Darius positioning himself for the flank and started running with all her might to intercept the blow. Nothing mattered more to Riven in those precious moments_ _then getting there before that axe descended on her newly found friend. It all happened in slow motion really. As the axe descended on Irelia, she caught the look of astonishment in Irelia's eye, but when Riven pushed her out of the way and took the blow across her back She heard an unholy sound and was thankful that she wasn't on the receiving end of it. Then blackness descended amd clouded out everything else that was to happen. _(End of flash back)

Having been invited to stay with Irelia after the war, Riven had taken the opportunity to heal and to better understand her growing feelings for the other woman. She wasn't sure if her feelings for her where ever going to be returned but right now she was content to just help out in rebuilding Ionia any way she could. She owed so much to Irelia and Ionia in general for taking her and showing her what it meant to actually matter. The people accepted her even though she once fought against them and they even tried making her feel welcomed. The only person who showed any signs of displeasure to her being there was Master Yi, but even he was beginning to come around.

"Done, how does it feel?" completing the wrap Irelia stood up and examined her handy work. Nodding with approval she helped Riven get up from the bench. "It actually feels pretty good right now, remind me to thank Soraka later" said Riven while she did some casual stretches to make sure everything was fitted right.

"I want to show you something, it's not far off" said Irelia as she began to head towards the surrounding trees. Not really given much of a choice Riven gently pulled her shirt back over her head and picked up her sword before moving towards the tree line with Irelia.

The foliage was a lot denser then what she was used and the climate was a lot different as well, but to Riven Ionia was a place of peace and it helped to lift some of the burden she always carried around with her. Glancing to the other woman she noticed the sly glances that were being directed at her. Cheeks a little red she looked forward and concentrated on not tripping or being smacked by anything.

"Here we are" Irelia said as she pushed the last branch out of the way. They came up to the edge of the tallest cliff in Ionia, and seated there was what looked to be a naturally made bench carved out of a giant rock over looking the Guardian's sea. Taking a seat she motioned Riven to join her. "I love coming here when I just need some time to my self, The view is breath taking is it not?" looking to Riven as she said the last part. "It surly is beautiful; we don't have many places like this in Noxus".

Gazing out across the ocean Irelia said "This place became a refuge to me after my father died and my brother took over. We used to come here every year on the summer solstice and just sit here and watch the waves" silence lapsed between the two as they just took in the view. To Riven this was a treasure for she was sure that Irelia never did this for anyone. She was always expected to be the Captain of the Guard and was never treated as a woman who longed for some form of independence and was allowed to be her self. "I never really knew my parents, other then the fact that they served in the army. I was always being pushed around to other people before I was old enough and decided to take up the sword and join them" said Riven looking to Irelia "But I no longer have any desire to lift my sword for any other reason but my own. I saw how corrupted my leaders where, but it was almost to late and I almost became just another mindless war casualty after what singed did to everyone…no one was left unmarked after that"

"Your right no one was left unmarked, but time heals wounds. I hope your time here will help that process along. The war is over and we are at peace now" She smiled at Riven as she said the last. Smiling back a little "yeah, thank the gods the war is over. I'm ready to relax and to just do nothing for awhile. Have you ever thought of how exhausting it is to carry around that ridiculously huge sword?" Riven said and the two of them laughed a little.

Nodding her head in agreement "Thanks for staying" and then Irelia did something that Riven never expected, and laid her head down on Riven's shoulder. Blushing furiously Riven just sat there as the sun began to sit over the horizon lighting up the entire area in a soft orange glow making everything feel that more magical. The tightness in her chest eased a little and for the first time in what seemed like forever she was content with her lot in life...so she let her body relax and gently rested her chin on top of the other woman's head, and thought to her self

"_Time does heal some wounds, but thank god I met someone who's willing to help heal the rest"_

_The end_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Authors notes~_

_Well this chapter came out a lot easier then the first one that's for sure :) I hope you guys like this one, Im going to be leading up to something big so this one is _

_more of a fill in chapter to get the ball rolling. As always I thrive on criticism so please if you find something let me know :D ohh and sorry about the length on this _

_one as well... _

_Good day summoner's and good luck on the fields of justice._

"Riven, One day I want you to tell me why you did what you did with Darius." Lifting her head up, she looked down at the other woman and said "Maybe one day I

will tell you, but right now all that matters is that he didn't kill me and he is dead." Clearly not the answer she wanted to hear she sighed. "We should head back

before it gets too dark; it's never a wise choice to wander around Ionia's cliffs in the dark"

Looking out once more across the ocean, Riven got up and headed back through the woods towards the city with Irelia.

Coming up to the city of Ionia was a beautiful thing for her. Seeing the lanterns in the streets lit up and the villagers out with there families enjoying the company of

loved ones was something new to her hell even the venders calling out last minute deals of the day was a new experience. Ionia in whole was a place of wonder and

mystery for one such as her self and her type of up bringing.

"I could stand here and just stare at the city for hours. Everything here feels so alive and almost surreal." Turning to look at Riven, Irelia smiled "Yeah, I used to

feel the same way but now I don't get much of a chance to enjoy it as much as I used too, what with the league and the wars starting and ending all the time. Come

let me show you my favorite place to eat, it's not much more then what the vendors sell here on the streets but my dad used to treat me and my brother to it every

now and then when we were kids."

Walking into the town, people were prone to call out greetings or come up and say a few words to Irelia about the state of what ever people came to the Captain of

the Guard about. Riven still got a few stares from people, but once they saw that she was with Irelia they turned back to what they were doing and ignored her.

Not missing how all the younger men came up to her Riven couldn't help but say "Your mighty popular" laughing a little Irelia said "eh it comes with being a

champion and being so adorable, why are you jealous?" caught off a little by the playfulness, she rubbed the back of her neck and not having a witty come back

settled for the truth instead "Yeah a little" she said with a wink. Laughing outright Irelia said "come on, let's get something to eat before they start hitting on you and

I get jealous"

Heading off again they made it about a couple more feet before being stopped by a guard who was clearly new "Excuse me Captain Lito, you and the Exile are

wanted by Master Yi." A frown appeared and Irelia said maybe a little harsher then she meant too "The Exile has a name, and her name is Riven. From now on you

are to address her with the same respect you would address me, is that understood?" Riven just watched as the blood drained from his face and tiny beads of sweat

appeared "Yes Captain, Master Yi is waiting for you at the entrance to the south gate." Nodding to the guard she said her thanks and watched as the soldier all but

ran away.

"You know you scared the shit out of him right? Thank you for stepping in but that was unnecessary. I don't mind being called that, it's what I am after all." "That

maybe so, but here in Ionia you are a guest; you deserve as much respect as anyone else," Irelia said. She hesitated a moment to see Riven's reaction before

continuing, "I do wonder what Yi could want at a time like this." Not having a clue her self Riven just shrugged "I have no idea, what I want to know is why he wants

me there, it's not exactly a secret that he barely tolerates me being here." "Yi barely tolerates anyone, I wouldn't worry about it too much." said Irelia.

Finally making it the vendor Irelia was talking about they grabbed there snack which consisted of a thick flaky crust stuffed with some type of sweet creamy based

sauce and beef the size of her palm. Taking a bite Riven couldn't help the sound that came out and said "Oh my god this is delicious!" Laughing with her own mouth

full Irelia smiled and began to polish off her own. "We better hurry up before Yi sends another guard after us." Irelia said as she watched Riven nod and shove the

rest into her mouth. Laughing once more she led Riven to where Yi told them to be.

Reaching the south gate, they found Yi waiting for them. Getting up, he walked over to Irelia and greeted her formally with a little bow at his waist in a show of

respect, but when it came to Riven the only indication that he recognized her was the little tilt of his head. "I have received word from the institute that our presence

is wanted, and since Riven is currently with us, she is wanted there as well."

Tilting her head a little Irelia asked "Did they say why we are wanted? They do know that not a full month has passed since the war ended right?"

"It is not my job to question the institute's instructions, but if I had to guess they might want us back so we can participate in league matches again, but that's just a

guess"

Riven was confused as to why she was being included in all of this, since she had not aligned with Ionia or any other city state since exiling her self from Noxus, but

she guessed she would find out soon enough. All she hoped for was that she wasn't forced to leave Irelia's side. Riven wasn't sure what it was about the other

woman that made her want to stay close but what she did know was that Irelia accepted her for who she was as a person and didn't judge her for her past.

"The institute said they will be sending out a summoner with in the hour so stay close." Yi said while heading back to the tree he was sitting under.

"I swear that man is getting grumpier every time I see him" Said Riven as she bent a little at the waist to stretch her back. What ever medicine was in that cream

Soraka gave her was starting to wear off and she could feel the stiffness returning along with the pain. Looking over Irelia could tell that the pain was starting to

return and admired Riven's strength, and the fact that no matter what she never complained. "If you would like I can put some more medicine on your back. Soraka

said it would take some time for the muscles to fully heal." Wormed by the offer Riven declined "I'm ok thank you, it's not to bad right now actually I have had

worse but I wouldn't mind sitting down." Taking her by the hand Irelia led her over to a nearby bench.

Looking down at there entwined hands as they sat down Riven couldn't help the small smile that formed and said "You know I wouldn't mind getting back into League

matches once I'm healed again." Looking over Irelia raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really, and why is that. I thought most champions hated league matches and

the only reason why they do them is for political or personal gain. Personally I hate the feeling of dying over and over again." "I don't actually mind that part; the

part that gets me is the summoning. I once got summoned while eating; I never got sick so fast in my life before." Riven said with a mock shudder laughing when

she saw Irelia wrinkle her nose up adorably. "I just miss the purpose of league battles and the combat, its nice being able to wield my sword for a cause that

matters."

Hearing footsteps they both looked up to see a man in white summoner robes with purple embroidering. "Good evening my name is summoner Tylis but you may

call me Ty if you want. Are you three ready? I would like to begin the summoning soon."

Standing up both the women greeted Tylis and said they were ready to begin. "I have to ask this, are either of you three injured, easily get motion sickness, or at

all un healthy enough to do a summons travel?"

Not wanting to admit to anyone other then to those who already knew Riven didn't say anything even when Yi and Irelia looked at her. Noticing the master and the

captain looking at Riven, Tylis raised an eyebrow and said in a come voice "If none of you are any of the following lets begin then."

Standing back Summoner Tylis motioned for the three to gather in a straight line and pulled out a small bluish purple orb and began chanting in a foreign tongue.

Riven began to feel the summoning magic begin pull at her, it started in her stomach and then slowly traveled down to her feet and up to her head making her

slightly light headed. As the chanting began to get louder she could feel the area where she was struck by Darius begin to itch, it went from being itchy and mildly

annoying to feeling like needles were being stabbed into her and agonizing. Gritting her teeth against the pain she closed her eyes and began counting down from

twenty.

Noticing Riven had her eyes shut and her jaw clenched, she could just make out the stress lines forming around her eyes. Wanting to comfort her Irelia reached out

and grabbed her hand and squeezed in a small show of support. As she did so she could feel the tension slowly leave Riven's body. No sooner then it began it was

over, and they where teleported from the south gates of Ionia's capital into a chamber somewhere in the middle of The Institute of War.

"Welcome to The Institute of War if you three would give me a moment I will show you where to sign in at and they will direct you to your quarters." Moving away

from the group summoner Tylis headed towards the back of the room to look through some cabinets.

Looking around the room trying to get her bearing Riven turned her back to Irelia and heard a small gasp, wondering what was the matter she began to turn back

around only to have Irelia stop her and say "Riven, Your back is bleeding, let me change the bandage before we leave. You should have said something to him."

She said this as she moved to block the sight from the rest of the people in the room.

Coming back to the group summoner Tylis held a small red vial in front of Riven and said with a smile "I admire your courage and strength but this was

unnecessary, I could have altered some of the summoning spell to make it less of a burden for you. If you drink this, the pain will go away long enough for you to

get to your room, there is a small bag with a clean shirt you can barrow so no one will see the blood on your back." Surprised by how he knew this and the

generosity Riven said her

thanks and headed towards the back to change her shirt and drink the potion. Once she was ready the group was lead out of the chamber and into the hall where

they were to sign in.

Irelia and master Yi where assigned rooms over in the east wing, where most of the Ionian and Demacian champions where assigned but when it came for Riven to

sign in and receive her room the desk clerk was unsure where to put here since she was no longer affiliated with Noxus. "Put her over with us" said Yi, surprising

everyone. "Yes sir" the desk clerk said with a little bow "We have two more rooms left in the east wing, does it matter which one you get?" Not wanting to cause

anymore trouble Riven said "No, It doesn't really matter." "Very good, here is your key. Your room is the one next to Irelia's." said the desk clerk "If you three

follow the hall to your left and take it straight down you should have no trouble finding it." Coming up to them Tylis bowed slightly at the waist and said "If you three

don't need anything else I will take my leave, I am sure we will meet again until then good bye." Bowing once more he turned around and started walking the

opposite way then they came.

Picking up their things the three headed off to the east to get settled in. Stopping in front of his door master Yi said "I will see you two tomorrow; we need to go

check in with the council and let them know we are here." Shaking her head Irelia said in an amused voice "sometimes I wonder if he thinks he's in charge, isn't it

my job to deal out the commands?" "It must be little man syndrome, I mean he is a good two to three inches shorter then the rest of us." Riven said with a laugh.

Laughing out aloud now Irelia said "You better never let him hear you say that, He would never forgive you."

Coming up to their rooms they said good night to each other and no longer then what it took for Riven to walk in, close the door and walk over to the bed she was

asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_~Authors Note~_

_Well here's chapter three. This one was a little more difficult for me because I'm not used to writing romance stories or even fluff if that's what this is called but I do hope you guys like this one and like always feel free to write a review I enjoy feedback on how I can make my writing/stories better and sorry about the grammar, its 4am and I'm stupid tired._

_Good Luck summoners_

Awoken from a sound sleep by someone hitting her door over and over again, Riven turned over and tried to ignore it but who ever it was, was insistent on making her get up.

Groaning she got up and went to the door to see who it could possibly be.

Opening the door two thing's happened at once, first she saw a flash of red hair and the second was a fist flying at her face. Reacting on instinct alone she brought her right arm up to block the hit, and followed through with a left hook of her own only to have her fist meet thin air.

Turning around as she felt movement behind her, she prepared for another attack when she immediately recognized the red headed woman as Katarina. Eyebrow raised in surprise she said "Kat? What are you doing here?" Moving over to the room's only chair Katarina sat down and said "Looks like you still have your moves, but beside the point you're an ass you know that, you let me think you were dead, and then all of a sudden you show up with the Ionians. What the fuck Riven."

Rubbing the back of her neck Riven grimaced and said "Yeah sorry about that, I should have sent something explaining things."

Crossing her legs like she owned the place Katarina said "Yah you should have, but all things considering I'm glad you're alive. So tell me, what's so important in Ionia that you couldn't have bothered with coming back to Noxus."

Walking over to the bed Riven sat down and started explaining all that had happened to her since exiling her self, and the war.

"So you and the Captain huh well I never saw that one coming, and here I thought you and I had a thing…if I had feelings I do believe they would be hurt." Katarina said with a wink

Grinning Riven said "I wouldn't actually call us together, but I do think that there is something there between us. It's all a little confusing really but I'm not willing to ruin a friendship by making things awkward. Enough about me, the last I heard you and Garen had something going what's the deal with that?"

Shaking her head Kat said "it's complicated; I don't think he's ever thought about having a personal life outside of being a commander or the League. I'm trying to get him to open his eyes and realize what's in front of him; I swear he's so dense sometimes it drives me crazy."

Smiling at hearing the obvious frustration in her friend's voice, Riven couldn't help but envy how outgoing Kat was. When ever there was something Kat wanted she went for it, which made her amazing at her profession, Garen had his work cut out for him.

Getting up to stretch Riven said "I'm sure he will come around. Men his size aren't known for there smarts, but I think there is more to him then most people give him credit for." Laughing, Kat agreed "It's why I haven't give up hope yet."

"Well since I'm awake, you up for some practice?" Riven said with a grin "It's been awhile since I've had the chance to beat you in a match." Grinning right back Kat said "as if you can touch me, but ill make you a bet you land three hits on me and Ill buy lunch, but if you don't you owe me a new blade."

Laughing at the joke Riven said "What! Where is the fairness in that, how about IF I don't land those hits I owe you lunch instead?" "Fine, better make sure you have enough money I see a feast in my very near future, ill meet you there." Said Katarina getting up from the chair she was lounging in.

Changing into a workout outfit Riven grabbed her sword and headed out to the training field, praying that her back didn't give out on her before she could land the blows. This being her first real test on her body since the incident, she figured that she would have about five minutes before the pain became to much for her, though her back wasn't bothering her much right now she knew that was subject to change at a moments notice.

Early mornings were always the most peaceful times for Irelia. She loved nothing more then going on a long run early enough in the day to clear her mind.

Running along a well worn path she came up behind a group of women obviously out to enjoy the morning air, planning to pass them she over heard a conversation that had her heart thudding and not because of the run.

"Did you hear, Riven and Katarina are about to fight over at the training field" said a young woman who Irelia faintly remembered seeing in the summons chamber. "Are you serious? Kats going to wipe the floor with her! I overheard someone say that they think Riven is injured somehow, I wonder if Kat knows this" said a heavier set woman. The skinnier of the two said "I don't really care if she knows or not, all I know is that I need to witness this. Its not everyday you watch two of the leagues champions duel it out, especially not the Sinister Blade and The Exile."

Taking off towards the training field Irelia wondered why this news upset her so much, she knew Riven could take care of her self in a fight, but hearing that she was with another woman caused a weird feeling to enter her chest …it kind of felt like jealousy which was ridiculous. Why would she feel jealous that Riven was sparring with another woman? She ran the rest of the way to the field to see Riven and Katarina joking as they positioned them selves in the ring. Feeling the tightness in her chest return she frowned and tried to push the feeling away again.

Standing out of view she watched as the two sprung towards each other. Riven came in with a wide swing of her sword which was dodged by Kat, who in turned used the opening to close the gap between them, and jabbed her elbow into Riven's stomach. Almost catching the blow to her rib cage Riven spun to the side and jumped back so she wasn't in arms reach and followed up with a kick of her right leg. Connecting with Katarina's right hip she couldn't help but taunt her "You got to do better then that kitty Kat, I want to see you make me work for my lunch I do believe that's one though, and we just started" Riven said. Winking Katarina said "That one was a free be, I gotta let you have some hope."

Not giving a warning Kat leaped forward only to disappear, but not before throwing a knife which distracted Riven long enough for her to get behind her and throw a quick punch to the middle of her back. Gasping Riven stumbled forward and nearly dropped to her knees only to have Kat back in front of her with a look of disapproval on her face. "And you failed to tell me that you're injured, you're just as stubborn as ever!" Standing up Riven crotched into a fighting stance clearing her face of any trace of pain "I don't know what you're talking about, but I would appreciate it if you didn't go for that spot again." Shaking her head Kat tilted her head to the left "It looks like your girlfriend is pissed." Glancing to the left Riven caught Irelia out of her side vision and it did indeed look like she was pissed which worried Riven "Let's end this quickly; I got a meal to collect on."

With renewed focus and a determination not to loose this match Riven was able to land the last two hits, but not without getting shunpoed in the face that's resulting in a nice bruise and a split lip.

Standing up with a grimace Riven looked around to see that Irelia was no longer watching and a small gathering had formed in her place.

"Huh, I didn't think we would be that popular. This only lasted a few minutes" Riven said with a chuckle.

Coming to stand beside her Kat said "I hope you don't think they came to watch you, because they're definitely here for me."

"You're so full of shit, I need to take care of some stuff first then you better be ready to pay up cause like you said I see a feast in my near future." Riven said while heading in the direction of her room.

"Uh huh more like you need to find your girlfriend?" Kat said sending Riven a wink and headed off. At a lost for words and blushing at the implication Riven just headed off again wondering why Irelia looked so upset during her fight. Shaking the feeling off she went to her room to take a shower and change her bandages. Entering her room Riven turned the lights on and began to undress, gathering up her few belongings when she heard a knock on her door. Pausing to she tugged her shirt back on and went to answer the door and was greeted with a slightly annoyed Irelia.

"Good morning" Riven said kind of unsure how to approach the other woman, a strong feeling in her gut told her that the irritation was directed at her but she had no idea why.

"Good morning, may I come in?" Irelia said.

"Sure, come in I was just getting ready to take a shower but that can wait, is something wrong?" Riven decided to take the direct approach instead of letting the uneasiness grow in the pit of her stomach.

"I just wanted to check on you, I saw the hit you took on your back and was worried." Irelia said, her face devoid of any outward emotion, but Riven knew her better then that and could tell that there was something else bothering her that she wasn't letting onto.

"Yeah it was unexpected; Kat's the only person who's ever been able to get behind my defense." Riven said.

"I never knew you and her were friends, I mean you never made it seem like there was anything back in Noxus for you other then pain and regret especially not a friend or anything more then that." As soon as the words were said Riven could tell she regretted them. "I'm sorry, that was un called for, forgive me" Irelia said.

"No it's alright I have known Kat a long time, and our fathers worked together so it was unavoidable that we would either become friends or enemies" Riven said. Looking over at Irelia, Riven noticed for the first time that Irelia had some freckles spread out across her nose and for some reason she thought that it was adorable. Blinking at how fast her thoughts turned to how cute she was Riven headed for the fridge to grab a bottle of water and said "Have you ever noticed that the most UN likely of people end up coming together?"

Tilting her head a little to the side Irelia said "what do you mean? As in like a relationship or a friendship?"

"Both I guess, I mean look at us who would have ever thought that a former Noxian soldier and the captain of Ionia's guard would ever be friends, and I don't know if you know this but Garen and Kat are in a relationship…a weird one but in one all in the same." Riven said

"Wait what? Garen the might of Demacia is in a relationship with Katarina the sinister blade of Noxus? You have to be kidding me" Irelia said with total disbelief.

"Yeah that's what I said when I first found out, I just find it interesting that the most UN likely of people can come together and make it work" Riven said with a quick look at Irelia's face to see her reaction. Noticing the irritation melting away at the mention that Katarina and Garen were an item, Riven wondered if the irritation was actually something else a little more substantial.

Smiling for the first time since entering Riven's room Irelia held up a small container and said "I brought you a little more of the cream Soraka made for you, I kept a little of it for my self just encase I would ever need it, If you don't mind I can help you put it on."

Returning the smile Riven nodded and headed towards the bed and began to take her shirt off again revealing the cross of bandages wound around her when Irelia came up in front of her, grabbed her face in both hands and brought her lips to hers. Eyes going wide and stunned at the bold move, Riven could do nothing but stand there while her crush kissed her, ending the kiss Irelia took a step back and brought her hand up to her mouth blushing furiously and stammered "I... I shouldn't have done that, I have no idea what came over me, please forgive me Riven I…"

Taking pity on the situation, Riven interrupted her "Irelia you have nothing to be sorry for because I'm not, you just stunned me is all" She said with a small smile, bringing her hand up to message the back of her neck in a show of nervousness and deciding to take the plunge she continued with "I've wanted to do that for awhile now and tell you that I like you as well."

"You have? Why have you never said anything until now, after I make a fool of my self?" Irelia said with a frown.

Laughing slightly Riven sat down on the bed and said "Well until now I was unsure if it would be a good idea, and well the chance presented its self…I mean its not every day someone kisses you. You're the only person who's never judged me for my past and I feel that I can be my self around you and be honest with you."

Sighing in what must be relief Irelia said while taking a seat next to Riven "I feel the same way Riven, I have never allowed or been allowed to have a relationship with someone due to the nature of my work and position, but I'm starting to realize that there's more important things to life then what I've been doing up to now. I feel a deeper connection with you then I have with anyone before, I want to see where this leads."

Taking Irelia's hand in her's Riven squeezed a little "Sure thing, to be honest I never expected anything like this to ever happen to me."

"Well it's about time you two finally make a move; I was getting sick to my stomach watching you two dance around the obvious."

Startled they both spun towards the door to see Master Yi standing there.


End file.
